Concussive Shot
Concussive Shot is a power, exclusive from Soldier class, available in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. When activated, the user's weapon fires a single high-powered round that damages a target and can stun it for a few seconds. Against biotic barriers, the effectiveness of Concussive Shot is 3.5 times that of the normal effect. In Mass Effect 2, the projectile will track a moving target, but it will not arc towards it like all other projectile-launching powers; it always travels in a straight line. In Mass Effect 3, the projectile will be fired towards the cross-hair and arc towards the target just like all other homing projectile powers. As with all projectile powers, the power does not launch an actual projectile when used by a squadmate. Instead, it impacts instantly. In Mass Effect 2, if there is any cover between Shepard (not the squadmate using it) and the target, the power will strike the cover instead. In Mass Effect 3, it will always hit the target. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Force': 250.00 newtons **'Damage': 45.00 points *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Force': 350.00 newtons **'Damage': 60.00 points *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Force': 450.00 newtons **'Damage': 75.00 points Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, ''Heavy Concussive Shot'' *A more powerful concussive shot that knocks down enemies. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Force': 600.00 newtons **'Damage': 100.00 points ''Concussive Blast'' *High-energy explosive charges give your shot an impact radius large enough to knock down multiple enemies. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Force': 450.00 newtons **'Damage': 75.00 points **'Impact Radius': 3.00 meters Availability *Soldier *Garrus Vakarian *Grunt *Zaeed Massani Player Notes *Concussive Shot will instantly kill unarmored Husks. *Concussive Shot also has the same properties as Throw when used on a floating target subjected to the effects of Pull or Singularity. Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Concussive Shot Flatten your enemy with a precise blast at short or long range. *'Recharge Speed:' 5 sec *'Damage:' 100 (200 multiplayer) *'Force:' 300 N Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increases recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec Rank 3: Force & Damage Increase force and damage by 20%. *'Damage:' 120 (240 multiplayer) *'Force:' 360 N Rank 4: Force & Damage/Radius Force & Damage Increase force and damage by 30%. *'Damage:' 150 (300 multiplayer) *'Force:' 450 N Radius Increase impact radius by 1.50 meters. Rank 5: Shatter/Recharge Speed Shatter Increase force and damage to frozen targets by 100%. Recharge Speed Increases recharge speed by 35%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.13 sec Singleplayer Rank 6: Amplification/Shredder Amplification Power Concussive Shot with the properties of the active ammo power, enabling it to burn, freeze, disrupt, warp, or pierce armor. *'Damage:' +15% Shredder Increase damage to organics by 100% over 10 seconds. Increase force by 50%. *'Force:' 600 N Multiplayer Rank 6: Hammer/Shredder Hammer Increase damage by 50% and radius by 1 meterssic. *'Damage:' 400 (Force & Damage), 340 (Radius) *'Radius:' +2m (Force & Damage), +3.5m (Radius) Shredder Increase damage to organics by 200% over 10 seconds. Increase force by 50%. *'Force:' +50% Player Notes *Combining Warp Ammo with the level 6 Amplification evolution of Concussive Shot allows concussive shot to detonate Biotic Explosions on enemies already under the effect of biotics such as Singularity, Pull, or Reave, though the force and damage of the detonation seem less powerful than a detonation triggered by a biotic using Warp. **Alternatively, combining Incendiary Ammo or Cryo Ammo will allow you to single-handedly create fire or cryo explosions. This is particularly lethal if you have opted for radius over damage since Concussive shot will then affect multiple foes at once and will devastate the whole group if used correctly, or Shredder at rank 6 will inflict damage over time on grouped foes for further damage. It also makes Concussive shot the only power, next to Carnage which can reliably detonate explosions while playing as a Soldier. *The physics damage from the shot is multiplied if the targeted enemy is suspended by biotic powers. Depending on the power evolution, the impact of Concussive Shot will send the enemy flying a significant distance. *Because the projectile travels in an arc and tracks its target, the shot can be used to hit enemies behind cover if the player aims slightly off target. *Because enemies need to be unprotected to be knocked down, the Acolyte is the perfect pairing for this power. The Acolyte can be used to strip away shielding of even Phantoms and then when said foes barriers are down, one can fire another shot, paired with concussive shot. The result is a Phantom who attempts to cloak, but gets hit by the Concussive shot, and as such knocks them down, making them vulnerable. Because the cooldown of said power is fairly low, one can knock down and kill multiple Phantoms in a very quick and very efficient fashion. Availability *'Single-Player:' Soldier, David Anderson, Garrus Vakarian, Ashley Williams *'Multiplayer:' Human Soldier, Turian Soldier Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Combat Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 3